Help Me
by MirkallaKarmilla
Summary: AU. Shuichi carga con una gran responsabilidad, ¿Será capáz de afrontarla solo o necesitara la ayuda de alguien más? Yuki x Shuichi
1. Chapter 1

Help Me!

Este fic esta inspirado en una película de la cual no recuerdo el nombre.. la verdad el único hecho parecido es el detalle que se aprecia en Shuichi y nada más.(v.v Porque el día que dieron la peli no alcance a llegar a casa.. xD solo vi el adelanto en los cortes comerciales xDD) aunque aclaro que esta inspirado NO basado n.n

Esta historia es un AU, contiene embarazo masculino, lemon, y en ciertas partes toques de angst. Los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC pero solo es para dar una mayor fluidez a las escenas.

Yuki x Shuichi – leve mención por el momento de Ryuichi x Tatsuha

-------OO-----

Caminaba con pasos lentos por la vereda aun lado de las vías del tren, con la mirada baja y el cigarrillo bailando en sus labios. A su lado la gente se abría paso para darle lugar al rubio de mirada dorada y molesta que ahora mismo compraba un ticket en la boletería cargando un maleta en la mano derecha y recibiendo el cambio con la otra.

A simple vista resaltaban los rasgos poco comunes de esa zona en su cabello y en sus ojos, mas todas esas miradas eran despreciadas por quien las recibía. En su mente la molestia de ser observado y analizado no era mas que una costumbre que se había obligado a soportar mostrando a cambio una mirada llena de indiferencia.

Al son del silbido clásico que indicaba que podían abordar el transporte, el rubio subió por las escaleras de fierro pasando por varias clases de vagones con la vista siempre enfrente hasta uno que llevaba sobre la puerta el número de su ticket.

El pequeño compartimiento no era mas grande que una medida de 3x3 mts pero los asientos de cuerina y acolchado daban la suficiente comodidad como para poder soportar todo el viaje que se le venia encima.

Y no es que emprendiera el recorrido por placer, pues muy a su pesar no tenía otro motivo que salir al encuentro de su hermano menor quien había escapado de casa hacia no más de dos meses siguiendo como un adolescente enamorado a un hombre que le doblaba en edad.

Sabia perfectamente que el menor de sus hermanos era inteligente y para nada fácil de engañar pero al suponer que ahora sus decisiones eran dictadas por el corazón y no por la razón difícilmente podría seguir creyendo en el criterio del chico.

Así que sin mas que un asentimiento a regañadientes tuvo que iniciar al tedioso viaje haciendo acopio de toda su destreza para buscar información del lugar donde se podría encontrar el chico.

Observo el pasar de la gente en el anden y supuso por su poca prisa que aun faltaba mucho para que el tren partiera por lo que con una mueca de disgusto saco de la maleta un libro de grueso grosor y se dispuso a leer.

--------- OO --------

Corría lo mas rápido que sus pies podían. Su cabello rosa se pegaba a la frente pero aun así no era gran dificultad para seguir corriendo.

Con la mochila moviéndose en todas direcciones sujeta a la espalda y con el ticket en la mano llegó hasta la estación del tren.

Su mirada violeta algo apagada en los últimos días se clavo en el tren que estaba próximo a partir. Se permitió un momento de relajo. Suspirando con mas calma se acerco hasta la boletería.

El encargado le observó con una ceja alzada ante la apariencia del chico.

- "¿Clase?" –pregunto refiriéndose a los respectivos vagones que podía abordar el pelirosa.

-"Ah?.. Ah! Si tercera clase por favor"- contestó sonriéndole de forma cansada al hombre. Este solo se limito a bajar la mirada y marcar el boleto, para seguidamente dárselo indicándole con el dedo índice donde debía abordar.

Caminó unos pasos hasta una de las puertas metálicas del tren de donde sin darse cuenta bajaba un hombre alto y fornido. El pelirosa atino a moverse hacia un lado sin darse cuenta de que en la brusca maniobra había soltado el boleto y este había caído debajo, en la líneas del tren.

Se sentó cerca de la puerta que conducía a la segunda clase dejando en el suelo la mochila de cuero desgastada volviéndose hacia la ventana, sin ser conciente de como su mano se dirigía hacia su vientre, sonriéndose triste antes de soltar un nuevo suspiro.

-"¿Boleto?" –Escuchó luego de unos minutos a unos metros suyo. Su mano cansada busco en las bolsillo del pantalón abriendo rápidamente los ojos al no encontrarlo. Tanteo nuevamente hasta notar que no estaba, y que era iluso pensar que se encontraba en la mochila siendo el caso de que nunca la había tomado para guardar el boleto. Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió al pasillo, buscando en el suelo por si había rastro del pero tampoco encontró nada.

Miro nuevamente al guardia que recogía los boletos y pensó que quizás si le explicaba la situación él entendería y no le obligaría a bajar del tren.

Meneo la cabeza negativamente, eso era imposible.. solo quedaba bajar del tren o esconderse. Así que tomando la mochila se paro del asiento y abrió la puerta de la segunda clase.

-"Hey tú! Vuelve aquí con tu boleto"- Ordeno el guardia mientras Shuichi cerraba fuertemente la puerta buscando desesperadamente donde esconderse, corriendo a través del pasillo con la mochila cargando en uno de sus hombros.

Esquivo al otro guardia que recogía los boletos de segunda clase, empujándole hacia un costado, asustado al ver como eran ahora dos hombres los que le perseguían.

Abrió la puerta que separaba la segunda de la tercera clase, encontrándose con varios compartimientos y un largo pasillo por el cual transitar.

Cerró con llave la nueva puerta corriendo nuevamente en busca de un lugar seguro donde esconderse solo encontrando en el camino puertas y mas puertas, todas de igual forma y color.

Al voltear para devolverse noto como forcejeaban con la puerta y esta se movía de forma brutal hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Sintió como el pánico subía por sus piernas a forma de calor, haciéndosele un gran agujero en el medio del estomago y como sus brazos se hacían más y más pesados.

Desorientado y sin tener mas opción al ver como lograban abrir la puerta, se metió en uno de los compartimientos cerrando rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido para no darles más pistas de su paradero. Recargó su frente en la fría madera, suspirando cansadamente. ¿Por que siempre le pasaban estas cosas a él? No era justo. No, no, no, no lo era!

-"Y lo peor es que he gastado todo el dinero que tenia en el boleto.. y sin el no me darán comida.. diablos.. porque me pasa esto a mi.. buu seguro este lugar es de mala suerte!"-gimoteo cansado apoyándose en la puerta para escuchar por si había algún ruido en el exterior pero nada parecía venir.

-"¿Que haces aquí?" –pregunto una voz grave y fría a su espalda haciéndole girar rápidamente. Un hombre rubio se encontraba sentado aun lado de la ventana, sosteniendo un libro y sin dirigirle la mas mínima mirada. Shuichi pensó por un momento que la pregunta solo había sido formulada por su mente hasta que los ojos dorados del hombre se clavaron en los suyos violetas. –"Pregunte, ¿que haces aquí?"

-"Yo.. ahm.." –se maldijo interiormente cuando las palabras se atoraron en su garganta impidiéndole explicar cualquier cosa.

El hombre rubio siguió observándole críticamente dejando aun lado el libro de grueso grosor para prestar toda su atención al chico que había irrumpido en su compartimiento.

Shuichi trato de sonreír mostrándose aun más nervioso haciendo un nudo la parte baja de su camiseta. Respiro profundo para no cortar sus palabras a la hora de explicarse, bajando la vista ante la mirada intimidante del hombre frente a el.

-"Yo.. yo he perdido mi.. mi boleto cuando subía al tren y no tengo dinero para pagar otro, luego el guardia me ha pedido el boleto pero yo no podía dárselo pues se había perdido entonces decidí que era mejor escapar y esconderme en algún lugar hasta llegar al otro pueblo pero ahora no es uno sino dos los guardias que me buscan y han estado a punto de encontrarme por eso yo decidí esconderme aquí, no sabia que estaba ocupado ni mucho menos pero si no llego a casa puede armarse un problema aun mas grande del que ya tengo y .." –los ojos del chico comenzaron lentamente a llenarse de lágrimas pensando en el alboroto que causaría si no llegaba a casa-" de verdad.. de verdad no quería importunarlo pero.. pero.."

El rubio parpadeo un poco ante las palabras del chico y la capacidad de meterse en problemas que tenia, sonriéndose internamente por el parecido que tenia este con su hermano menor.

El chico de cabello rosa estaba a punto de continuar con su relato cuando unos golpes fuertes se escucharon en la puerta.

-"Necesitamos registrar este compartimiento" –grito una voz fuerte y grave moviendo la chapa con llave.

Los ojos violetas miraron asustados los dorados pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que no les abriera o que por lo menos no le delatara.

El rubio se aproximo con pasos rápidos hasta estar frente al chico corriéndole hacia un lado abriendo la puerta.

Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza seguro de que le bajarían del tren como un polizonte siendo además seguro que le llevarían a la cárcel. Sus brazos se movieron temblorosos hasta la pared recargándose en ella para no mostrarse débil cuando le encontraran.

-"Necesitamos revisar este compartimiento"- volvió a repetir el guardia mirando fríamente por sobre el hombro del rubio que apenas si entre abrió la puerta.

-"Se puede saber que es lo que buscan?"- respondió con aire autoritario mostrándoles una mueca de desganado mal humor.

-"Hay un polizonte en este tren y necesitamos buscarle aquí."

-"En mi compartimiento no hay nadie más que yo"- Shuichi abrió los ojos observando el perfil del hombre rubio, sonriéndole a medias.

-"Aunque usted lo diga, debemos revisarlo"-objeto obstinadamente el guardia tomando el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a entrar por la fuerza.

-"Les dejare entrar con una condición.. si no encuentran nada en mi compartimiento me quejare con la gerencia y ustedes dos serán despedidos encargándome que no encuentren empleo nuevamente en ninguna empresa o compañía que requiera guardias... por el contrario si hay alguien aquí iré a la cárcel por el crimen de polizonte." –El rubio termino con una sonrisa prepotente abriéndoles la puerta dejando al pelirosa oculto tras ella.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron miradas asustadas corriéndose inmediatamente hacia atrás.

-"Lamentamos la interrupción, por favor continué con su viaje no ha sido nuestra intención molestarle"- se disculparon. El hombre rubio debía ser una persona muy importante y poderosa, no por nada viajaba en primera clase, sin tener que compartir su compartimiento.

Ambos hombres hicieron una inclinación antes de dirigirse al siguiente vagón dejando que el rubio pudiera cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

Cuando este la hubo cerrado y asegurado con llave se volvió a su asiento como si nada hubiese pasado, buscando la página en la que había quedado.

Shuichi se quedo en el mismo lugar sin despegar su vista del hombre rubio sintiendo como el tren comenzaba su marcha. Al parecer los guardias habían desistido de encontrar al polizonte.

-"Te quedaras allí todo el tiempo?" –preguntó con voz monótona a lo que Shuichi se quedo sin responder- "Puedes sentarte, no creo que vengan de nuevo a revisar.. y este compartimiento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos."

El pelirosa sonrió mas calmado acercándose al rubio de poco cuando un mareo le impidió llegar hasta el asiento.

El hombre se levanto rápidamente para tomarle del brazo impidiendo que cayera y se golpeara fuertemente, sentándole a un lado suyo y tocando sus mejillas.

-"Estas bien?"-escuchó que le preguntaba el rubio. Shuichi sentía que todo le daba vueltas y unas horribles nauseas le impedían hablar. Mas trato de calmarse y darle una respuesta al otro chico.

-"Si... solo es un efecto normal en mi estado"- sonrió a medias cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-"Tu estado?"- preguntó contrariado- "no puedes andar en tren?"

Shuichi negó con la cabeza, volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-"Yo... estoy embarazado"

Continuara...


	2. A

Esta historia es un AU, contiene embarazo masculino (MPREG), lemon, (lo de lemon aun puede variar.. v-v) y en ciertas partes toques de angst. Los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC pero solo es para dar una mayor fluidez a las escenas.

Yuki x Shuichi – leve mención por el momento de Ryuichi x Tatsuha

---OO-----

El rubio noto de inmediato como el chico a su lado trataba de evitar su mirada y hacia lo posible por apagar el rubor furioso de sus mejillas. Hizo más ligero el agarre en su brazo dejando que este pudiera estar más cómodo.

Shuichi tomo este acto como un gesto de rechazo, como tantas otras personas le habían dado por su condición, dejando que un lágrima de vergüenza recorriera su mejilla limpiándola inmediatamente para que el rubio no la notará.

Acto fallido ya que el otro hombre no quitaba la mirada dorada de él.

-"No deberías estar avergonzado de tu condición" - murmuró tendiéndole un vaso de agua viendo como el pelirosa se mantenía en silencio total escuchando sus palabras.-" Vergüenza deberían sentir las personas que asesinan una vida inocente que no tiene aun la fuerza ni el conocimiento de defenderse... ¿no es tu caso verdad?"

El pelirosa negó de manera rápida y violenta con una mueca determinante en su rostro, mostrándose cansado al pasar por tantas emociones de forma tan rápida.

-"Nunca haría algo así por más que duela seguir.. de verdad no lo lastimaría "– susurró con voz baja acariciando lentamente su vientre. El rubio le observó unos momentos en silencio antes de volver a preguntar.

-"Y el otro padre del niño?"- El chico siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo del tren, moviendo sus labios más por inercia.

-"Yo soy el único padre que tiene."

El rubio entendió de inmediato la indirecta por lo que ya a sabiendas de lo que sucedía decidió dejar el interrogatorio de lado, el viaje era largo y podría enterarse de todo con más calma y sin presiones.

-"Entonces será mejor que duermas un poco, la comida es servida a determinadas horas por lo que te despertare cuando sea necesario"

-"Prefiero estar despierto..."

El rubio se encogió de hombros retomando el libro ya olvidado diciéndole con leguaje corporal que podía acomodarse como más le complaciera.

Shuichi suspiró bebiendo un poco del agua que le habían dado, cerrando los ojos por intervalos de tiempo relajándose después de semejantes impresiones. Mientras el rubio leía él se dedicaba a inspeccionar cada rincón del vagón y de las afueras, con ojos de niño curioso, no dejando resquicio del cual no hubiese investigado. Pero pronto toda la curiosidad que mostraba en su alrededor se fijo en el hombre rubio.. momento.. ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.

Suspiró tomando aire para preguntar rápidamente.

-"¿Como se llama?"- El rubio despegó un poco la vista de su lectura para fijar su mirada en el chico pelirosa.

-"Yuki Eiri."-respondió volviendo a su lectura

-"Ya veo... mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi mucho gusto!"- Eiri asintió tratando de no perder el ritmo de su lectura cosa imposible cuando Shuichi siguió con su charla tratando de romper con el silencio molesto que se había formando entre ellos.

Luego de algunos minutos el rubio no tuvo de otra que bajar el libro y tomar atención de la platica un poco más animada del pelirosa enterándose de cosas que comúnmente tardaba en conocer de otras personas. Se entero por ejemplo, de que al chico le emocionaba el mundo de la música, que tenía una familia numerosa y al parecer estricta sobre todo su padre, también que su pueblo natal era el mismo al que él se dirigía y que aun era menor de edad.

Pero por más que el chico le comentaba sobre su vida obviaba a lo que se refería su estado, y ni pistas de que tipo de hombre podía ser el padre del niño.

El rubio entonces se perdió en los detalles del rostro de Shuichi, cosa que no había hecho en todo el rato que el chico se había presentado ante él. Tenía unos ojos violetas expresivos que en ese mismo momento se notaban apagados aunque intentaba no parecerlo. Su cabello rosa brillante cubría un poco sus ojos y llegaba hasta su nuca; y su rostro era el mismo reflejo de un adolescente mientras su figura era aun delicada. Pensó entonces que lo de su embarazo debía ser reciente.

Shuichi por mientras seguía con la conversación hasta que noto como el rubio no mantenía atención a sus palabras sino por el contrario parecía que le analizaba. Sintió un poco de incomodidad cuando sus mejillas se colorearon al ser observado de forma tan fija.

Pero él mismo, rato después se encontró analizando al rubio quien al parecer seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos curiosos analizaron toda la figura de Eiri hasta que sin notarlo ambas miradas chocaron.

Dorado se sumergió en amatista por un lapso de tiempo eterno y agradable leyendo en ambas miradas cosas que solo se podían saber a través de los ojos, espejos del alma.

Pero ambos volvieron su mirada rápidamente a la puerta cuando esta fue golpeada sin mucha fuerza pero insistentemente.

-"Ponte detrás de la puerta"- Ordeno Yuki a Shuichi, a lo que este obedeció de inmediato mientras el rubio observaba el lugar seguro de que no se notara que tenia compañía. Abrió la puerta y por ella entró un mesonero con una carreola de comida dejándola en mitad de la estancia. Con una reverencia se retiró del compartimiento sin dejar de inspeccionarlo, acción que dejo en claro que además de llevar la comida su misión también era verificar que el rubio se encontrara solo.

Eiri cerró nuevamente con llave e invito a Shuichi a comer junto a él.

-"¿¡¿De verdad?... gracias!.. aunque..digo... no puedo aceptarlo ya ha hecho mucho por mi, esto seria aprovecharme."

-"Te digo que comas, el viaje es largo y de seguro pasaremos días antes de que lleguemos al pueblo."

-"Es que..."

-"Tómalo como un préstamo.. además no lo hago solo por ti, tienes una vida que alimentar y no quiero sentir nada de culpa si la criatura nace desnutrida."- Shuichi entonces se regaño. El rubio tenia toda la razón, debía preocuparse en ese momento de la salud del bebé.- "Y otra cosa..."

-"¿Si?"

-"Deja de tratarme de usted y esas cosas, solo tengo 22 años ¿estamos?"- Shuichi asintió contento sentándose frente a Eiri, agradecido al sentir como su estomago le pedía también un poco de consideración

-"Itadakimasu!"

-----OO------

Eiri miraba ansioso su cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la mesa, jugando inconscientemente con el mechero.

Estando en un tren en marcha y viajando con una persona embrazada le era terminantemente prohibido fumar, aunque el solo lo hiciera en consideración al chico y no a las leyes de viaje en trenes, después de todo él hacia lo que quisiera.

Por mientras Shuichi observaba por la ventana más dormido que despierto, cabeceando contra el cristal que reflejaba su propio rostro.

-"¿Tiene familia?"-preguntó de pronto a Yuki con voz adormilada, tratando de reiniciar una nueva conversación y alejar así el sueño

-"Si, mi padre y dos hermanos, la mujer es mayor que yo y el varón menor."

-"Waaaaa yo solo tengo una hermana! Aunque siempre quise un hermano también, hay cosas que no se pueden compartir así como así con Maiko... aunque tuve un amigo que era como un hermano, se llama Hiroshi y aun vive en mi pueblo natal, pero hace mucho que no le veo, de hecho desde que me fui... pero nuestra despedida fue genial! Él toca la guitarra así que nos acompañamos mutuamente en un dueto que tratamos de mejorar cada vez más, aunque hayan personas que dicen que debo dedicarme a otra cosa... joo! Seguro que no saben siquiera de lo que hablan ne?.. yo lo sé soy el grandioso Shindou Shuichi como no?.. eh?... lo siento... etoo... hablo de más a veces" –se disculpo bajando la vista, al ver como el rubio le observaba con una ceja alzada como esperando a que este dejara de hablar.

¿Como podía salirse de un tema tan fácilmente para llegar a otro completamente distinto?

Eiri le quito importancia sonriéndole calmadamente.

-"Me he dado cuenta de que no hablas de tus padres."- Shuichi reacciono sobresaltándose un poco sin subir aun la mirada- "ocurre algo malo con ellos?"

-"Mi madre falleció hace unos años, por lo que ahora mi única familia está formada por mi hermana y mi padre.. pero él.. no se si seguirá considerándome un hijo cuando yo vuelva..."

-"Por lo de..." –Shuichi asintió. Tener un bebé fuera de un matrimonio era considerado un insulto y una ofensa grave hacia la tradición familiar, por lo que generalmente estos embarazos eran encubiertos con supuestos niños prematuros, conservando asi el honor de la familia.. entonces.. como seria tener un bebé siendo padre soltero?.

No solo la familia era capaz de dar la espalda si se llegaba a esta situación, la sociedad y el medio en el que se desenvolvían las cosas también te lo refregaba en la cara como si aquello fuera un pecado imperdonable, algo malo que ocultar.. algo que debe eliminarse a toda costa

-"Él es muy orgulloso en cuanto a eso" –siguió Shuichi a sabiendas de que el rubio entendía lo de las creencias de aquel tiempo- "Cuando sepa... no se lo que ocurrirá cuando se entere que tendre un bebé.. el es capaz de .. matarnos.."

-"Comprendo"- Corto Eiri llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios pero sin prenderlo, ahorrándole al chico las palabras dolorosas.

La situación de Shuichi era demasiado problemática

-"Si al menos yo... estuviera a unos pasos de casarme.. seria diferente, pero supongo que eso es algo que será completamente imposible"- Eiri tomo atención a las palabras de las que al parecer Shuichi decía sin meditarlas mucho-

-"¿Por que?"-preguntó en voz baja tratando de inducir a Shuichi a una respuesta no forzada

-"Porque estoy solo, este bebé es solo mío y aunque tuviera una persona en la cual apoyarme sería muy difícil que mi padre lo aceptara. Él busca en la gente un medio de invertir y ganar dinero y siempre nos ha dicho a Maiko y a mi que debemos casarnos con personas que sean millonarias y cosas así.. por eso me fui de casa, para buscar mi propio destino "-sonrió irónico y triste- "pero quien diría que volvería de esta forma..."

-"¿Quieres decir que si estuvieras comprometido las cosas serían diferentes?"

-"Algo así".-Shuichi permaneció en silencio luego de musitar las ultimas palabras volteando su vista hasta la ventana por donde se alcanzaba a ver el atardecer rojizo. Eiri le imitó mientras analizaba en su mente las ultimas palabras del chico.. ¿y si...?- "Usted seria de inmediato aceptado por mi padre "-El rubio observó a Shuichi quien sonreía de la misma manera que hace un rato, aun sin verle a los ojos.

-"Te he dicho que no me trates de usted... Aceptaría si fuera una persona como yo... ¿eso quiere decir que dejaría que tuvieras al bebé?"- El pelirosa asintió unos momentos hasta que volteo rápidamente la mirada a Eiri.

Una idea había nacido en su mente y al parecer Shuichi no era el único en darse cuenta.

-"Yuki..." -era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de los labios del chico pelirosa- "por favor... ayúdame"

-"¿Estas proponiéndome que...?"- Shuichi asintió.

-"Por favor, cásate conmigo"

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Debo pedirles una disculpa si notan que quizás las cosas van lentas, pero he notado que en casi todos mis fics hago las cosas rápido y finalmente me enredo con todo x.x, por lo que con este tardare un poco en llegar a la trama central del fic.

Creo que no se puede responder review aunque en las advertencias no salga nada de eso... mmm pero por ser primera vez lo haré aquí (digo eso y es seguro que seguiré haciendo lo mismo n.nU.. emmmm porque nunca hago caso de las reglas?... v.vUU)

**Star Knight 80**: No puedo explicarte el método de embarazo en gravitation, pero si el de mi fic. Me salto toda ley biológica y psicológica para que en mi historia Shuichi pueda tener un bebé pero no porque pretenda que la historia solo se base en ello, sino para mostrar otros aspectos que se desvelan más adelante. No me ofende lo de fangirleo, al contrario, me gusta lo que escribo (Y si fangirleo es lo que hago y me hace sentir bien.. que tiene de malo?). Y de cualquier modo en un principio tenia especificación /advertencia de ser un MPREG ¿no, espero haber resuelto tus dudas n.n

**Aiko Winner Barton**: Jajjaja creo que si, ya me has dicho lo que te parece por msn y creo también que le has dejado claro a las personas que no pueden criticar mi fic.. xD vale ya le has dicho mucho.. no me queda mas que darte las gracias por defenderme ne? aunque sabes que no lo necesitaba porque nadie me atacaba ne? eso n.n muchas gracias por preocuparte!

**Aglae: **En serio sabes como se llama? porque lo que es yo no recuerdo! y lo único que quiero es verlaaaa .. bueno espero a ver si lo puedes recordar vale?.

Bueno emmm Shu no quiere decir quien es el padre así que supongo que yo tampoco podré.. pero aun queda mucho quizás mas adelante se sepa n.n (xD bueno a los Sims puede hacerle casi cualquier cosa... lo malo es que se deprimen por cualquier cosa también xD) gracias por tus ánimos! seguiré con la historia

**Killua89: **Gracias también por preocuparte, no me desaniman las criticas, al contrario! eso demuestra que la gente tiene aunque sea un mínimo de interés en lo que escribo y eso ya me hace feliz... xD y bueno a Shu chan tratare de no hacerlo sufrir tanto! además para algo le puse ahí a Yuki para que no se sienta solito en algo tan importante... y acabo de poner en que necesita Shu a Yuki xD seguro mas adelante lo necesitara también en otras cosas.. eso sonó pervertido pero no es a eso a lo que refiero xD muchas gracias por leer!

**Yuki Uesugi:** xD Pues para que veas a lo que llega una mente cuando quiere escribir algo nuevo xD.. pues Yuki se portara muy bien n.n no quiero basarlo en la imagen que tiene en la serie sino en el manga! muchas gracias! tratare de no demorar

**Chibi-Kitsune chan**: Sabes como se llama la peli? jooo yo solo alcance a ver los adelantos v.v... y ni siquiera se como se conocían ni nada.. trate de demorar solo una semana y aunque se vea cortito es mucho xD según yo uu.. muchas gracias también por preocuparte se tomar bien las criticas y para mi todas son productivas n.n!.. tratare de hacer mas largos y rápidos los capis vale! cuídate!

**Shinigami chan**: Jajajaj muchas gracias también manita linda por defenderme aunque de verdad no había de que ... ya sabes como te compensare ne? mucho Ryu x Tat xD no te podrás quejar ne?.. aunque me preguntó si te gustara lo que pondré... o.o.. seré muy cruel con ellos.. xD no me creas sabes que nunca les hago nada malo .. muchas gracias de nuevo y no te preocupes! ya sabes como tomo las cosas yo n.n

**X-Noriko: **Unos minutos antes de que me escribieras el review iba a actualizar.. creo que eso habla bien de mi ne? xD muchas gracias por leer! y tratare de actualizar rápido n.n

Eso n.n muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!


	3. Y

Esta historia es un AU, contiene embarazo masculino, lemon, (lo de lemon aun puede variar.. v-v) y en ciertas partes toques de angst. Los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC pero solo es para dar una mayor fluidez a las escenas.

Yuki x Shuichi – leve mención por el momento de Ryuichi x Tatsuha

---OO-----

El rubio noto de inmediato como el chico a su lado trataba de evitar su mirada y hacia lo posible por apagar el rubor furioso de sus mejillas. Hizo más ligero el agarre en su brazo dejando que este pudiera estar más cómodo.

Shuichi tomo este acto como un gesto de rechazo, como tantas otras personas le habían dado por su condición, dejando que un lágrima de vergüenza recorriera su mejilla limpiándola inmediatamente para que el rubio no la notará.  
Acto fallido ya que el otro hombre no quitaba la mirada dorada de él.

-No deberías estar avergonzado de tu condición- murmuró tendiéndole un vaso de agua viendo como el pelirosa se mantenía en silencio total escuchando sus palabras.- Vergüenza deberían sentir las personas que asesinan una vida inocente que no tiene aun la fuerza ni el conocimiento de defenderse... ¿no es tu caso verdad?

El pelirosa negó de manera rápida y violenta con una mueca determinante en su rostro, mostrándose cansado al pasar por tantas emociones de forma tan rápida.

-Nunca haría algo así por más que duela seguir.. de verdad no lo lastimaría – susurró con voz baja acariciando lentamente su vientre. El rubio le observó unos momentos en silencio antes de volver a preguntar.

-Y el otro padre del niño?- El chico siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo del tren, moviendo sus labios más por inercia.

-Yo soy el único padre que tiene.

El rubio entendió de inmediato la indirecta por lo que ya a sabiendas de lo que sucedía decidió dejar el interrogatorio de lado, el viaje era largo y podría enterarse de todo con más calma y sin presiones.

-Entonces será mejor que duermas un poco, la comida es servida a determinadas horas por lo que te despertare cuando sea necesario

-Prefiero estar despierto...

El rubio se encogió de hombros retomando el libro ya olvidado diciéndole con leguaje corporal que podía acomodarse como más le complaciera.

Shuichi suspiró bebiendo un poco del agua que le habían dado, cerrando los ojos por intervalos de tiempo relajándose después de semejantes impresiones. Mientras el rubio leía él se dedicaba a inspeccionar cada rincón del vagón y de las afueras, con ojos de niño curioso, no dejando resquicio del cual no hubiese investigado. Pero pronto toda la curiosidad que mostraba en su alrededor se fijo en el hombre rubio.. momento.. ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.

Suspiró tomando aire para preguntar rápidamente.

-¿Como se llama?- El rubio despegó un poco la vista de su lectura para fijar su mirada en el chico pelirosa.

-Yuki Eiri.-respondió volviendo a su lectura

-Ya veo... mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi mucho gusto!- Eiri asintió tratando de no perder el ritmo de su lectura cosa imposible cuando Shuichi siguió con su charla tratando de romper con el silencio molesto que se había formando entre ellos.

Luego de algunos minutos el rubio no tuvo de otra que bajar el libro y tomar atención de la platica un poco más animada del pelirosa enterándose de cosas que comúnmente tardaba en conocer de otras personas. Se entero por ejemplo, de que al chico le emocionaba el mundo de la música, que tenía una familia numerosa y al parecer estricta sobre todo su padre, también que su pueblo natal era el mismo al que él se dirigía y que aun era menor de edad.

Pero por más que el chico le comentaba sobre su vida obviaba a lo que se refería su estado, y ni pistas de que tipo de hombre podía ser el padre del niño.  
El rubio entonces se perdió en los detalles del rostro de Shuichi, cosa que no había hecho en todo el rato que el chico se había presentado ante él. Tenía unos ojos violetas expresivos que en ese mismo momento se notaban apagados aunque intentaba no parecerlo. Su cabello rosa brillante cubría un poco sus ojos y llegaba hasta su nuca; y su rostro era el mismo reflejo de un adolescente mientras su figura era aun delicada. Pensó entonces que lo de su embarazo debía ser reciente.

Shuichi por mientras seguía con la conversación hasta que noto como el rubio no mantenía atención a sus palabras sino por el contrario parecía que le analizaba. Sintió un poco de incomodidad cuando sus mejillas se colorearon al ser observado de forma tan fija.

Pero él mismo, rato después se encontró analizando al rubio quien al parecer seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos curiosos analizaron toda la figura de Eiri hasta que sin notarlo ambas miradas chocaron.

Dorado se sumergió en amatista por un lapso de tiempo eterno y agradable leyendo en ambas miradas cosas que solo se podían saber a través de los ojos, espejos del alma.

Pero ambos volvieron su mirada rápidamente a la puerta cuando esta fue golpeada sin mucha fuerza pero insistentemente.

-Ponte detrás de la puerta- Ordeno Yuki a Shuichi, a lo que este obedeció de inmediato mientras el rubio observaba el lugar seguro de que no se notara que tenia compañía. Abrió la puerta y por ella entró un mesonero con una carreola de comida dejándola en mitad de la estancia. Con una reverencia se retiró del compartimiento sin dejar de inspeccionarlo, acción que dejo en claro que además de llevar la comida su misión también era verificar que el rubio se encontrara solo.

Eiri cerró nuevamente con llave e invito a Shuichi a comer junto a él.

-De verdad?... gracias!.. aunque..digo... no puedo aceptarlo ya ha hecho mucho por mi, esto seria aprovecharme.

-Te digo que comas, el viaje es largo y de seguro pasaremos días antes de que lleguemos al pueblo.

-Es que...

-Tómalo como un préstamo.. además no lo hago solo por ti, tienes una vida que alimentar y no quiero sentir nada de culpa si la criatura nace desnutrida.- Shuichi entonces se regaño. El rubio tenia toda la razón, debía preocuparse en ese momento de la salud del bebé.- Y otra cosa...

-Si?

-Deja de tratarme de usted y esas cosas, solo tengo 22 años ¿estamos?- Shuichi asintió contento sentándose frente a Eiri, agradecido al sentir como su estomago le pedía también un poco de consideración

-Itadakimasu!

-----OO------

Eiri miraba ansioso su cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la mesa, jugando inconscientemente con el mechero.  
Estando en un tren en marcha y viajando con una persona embrazada le era terminantemente prohibido fumar, aunque el solo lo hiciera en consideración al chico y no a las leyes de viaje en trenes, después de todo él hacia lo que quisiera.

Por mientras Shuichi observaba por la ventana más dormido que despierto, cabeceando contra el cristal que reflejaba su propio rostro.

-¿Tiene familia?-preguntó de pronto a Yuki con voz adormilada, tratando de reiniciar una nueva conversación y alejar así el sueño

-Si, mi padre y dos hermanos, la mujer es mayor que yo y el varón menor.

-Waaaaa yo solo tengo una hermana! Aunque siempre quise un hermano también, hay cosas que no se pueden compartir así como así con Maiko... aunque tuve un amigo que era como un hermano, se llama Hiroshi y aun vive en mi pueblo natal, pero hace mucho que no le veo, de hecho desde que me fui... pero nuestra despedida fue genial! Él toca la guitarra así que nos acompañamos mutuamente en un dueto que tratamos de mejorar cada vez más, aunque hayan personas que dicen que debo dedicarme a otra cosa... joo! Seguro que no saben siquiera de lo que hablan ne?.. yo lo sé soy el grandioso Shindou Shuichi como no?.. eh?... lo siento... etoo... hablo de más a veces –se disculpo bajando la vista, al ver como el rubio le observaba con una ceja alzada como esperando a que este dejara de hablar.

¿Como podía salirse de un tema tan fácilmente para llegar a otro completamente distinto?  
Eiri le quito importancia sonriéndole calmadamente.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no hablas de tus padres.- Shuichi reacciono sobresaltándose un poco sin subir aun la mirada- ocurre algo malo con ellos?

-Mi madre falleció hace unos años, por lo que ahora mi única familia está formada por mi hermana y mi padre.. pero él.. no se si seguirá considerándome un hijo cuando yo vuelva...

-Por lo de... –Shuichi asintió. Tener un bebé fuera de un matrimonio era considerado un insulto y una ofensa grave hacia la tradición familiar, por lo que generalmente estos embarazos eran encubiertos con supuestos niños prematuros, conservando asi el honor de la familia.. entonces.. como seria tener un bebé siendo padre soltero?.  
No solo la familia era capaz de dar la espalda si se llegaba a esta situación, la sociedad y el medio en el que se desenvolvían las cosas también te lo refregaba en la cara como si aquello fuera un pecado imperdonable, algo malo que ocultar.. algo que debe eliminarse a toda costa

-Él es muy orgulloso en cuanto a eso –siguió Shuichi a sabiendas de que el rubio entendía lo de las creencias de aquel tiempo- Cuando sepa... no se lo que ocurrirá cuando se entere que tendré un bebé.. el es capaz de .. matarnos..

-Comprendo- Corto Eiri llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios pero sin prenderlo, ahorrándole al chico las palabras dolorosas.

La situación de Shuichi era demasiado problemática

-Si al menos yo... estuviera a unos pasos de casarme.. seria diferente, pero supongo que eso es algo que será completamente imposible- Eiri tomo atención a las palabras de las que al parecer Shuichi decía sin meditarlas mucho-

-¿Por que?-preguntó en voz baja tratando de inducir a Shuichi a una respuesta no forzada

-Porque estoy solo, este bebé es solo mío y aunque tuviera una persona en la cual apoyarme sería muy difícil que mi padre lo aceptara. Él busca en la gente un medio de invertir y ganar dinero y siempre nos ha dicho a Maiko y a mi que debemos casarnos con personas que sean millonarias y cosas así.. por eso me fui de casa, para buscar mi propio destino -sonrió irónico y triste- pero quien diría que volvería de esta forma...

-Quieres decir que si estuvieras comprometido las cosas serían diferentes?

-Algo así.-Shuichi permaneció en silencio luego de musitar las ultimas palabras volteando su vista hasta la ventana por donde se alcanzaba a ver el atardecer rojizo. Eiri le imitó mientras analizaba en su mente las ultimas palabras del chico.. ¿y si...?- Usted seria de inmediato aceptado por mi padre -El rubio observó a Shuichi quien sonreía de la misma manera que hace un rato, aun sin verle a los ojos.

-Te he dicho que no me trates de usted... Aceptaría si fuera una persona como yo... ¿eso quiere decir que dejaría que tuvieras al bebé?- El pelirosa asintió unos momentos hasta que volteo rápidamente la mirada a Eiri.

Una idea había nacido en su mente y al parecer Shuichi no era el único en darse cuenta.

-Yuki... -era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de los labios del chico pelirosa- por favor... ayúdame

-Estas proponiéndome que...- Shuichi asintió.

-Por favor, cásate conmigo

Continuara...


	4. U

**Disclaimer**: Gravitation no es mío pero vendo dulces en el colegio para comprarme los derechos... o.ó así que si ven a una niña gritando "capri y cremolate" en su colegio...cómprenle! oke, n.n una escritora de fic se lo agradecerá

Esta historia es un AU, Contiene embarazo masculino (Mpreg) lemon (Fui "sutilmente" convencida...) y leves toques de angst. Los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC y cambios de edad pero casi ni se notan nn todo esto solo es para darle mayor fluidez a las escenas

Yuki x Shuichi mención aun de Ryuihi x Tatsuha n.n

----OO----

Shuichi despertó cuando un rayito de luz dio en su rostro. Abrió los ojos violetas de manera perezosa acurrucándose al mismo tiempo en la tibieza que emanaba aun lado de él.

Enfocó el compartimiento en el que había irrumpido y las cosas dentro de él, como el largo sillón de cuerina y las paredes de color caoba, las cortinas y la ventana por donde se apreciaba la vista de un lago cristalino. Siguió con su recorrido hasta toparse con un cuerpo más fornido que el suyo que se abrazaba de manera protectora a su cintura, cosa que hasta ese momento no había notado.

Estuvo a punto de gritar por el susto pero recordó a tiempo que no era nadie más que el rubio que le había ayudado. Le observó alejándose un poco, descubriendo la faz tranquila con la que dormía Eiri.

Sonrió sin notarlo mientras despejaba la frente de los mechones rubios que caían rebeldes, comentándose a si mismo que era un poco difícil creer que él era el mismo hombre que le había preguntado de manera indiferente que hacia en su compartimiento la primera vez que lo vio. Eran sus ojos y la forma en que los entrecerraba los que le daban un aspecto de molestia eterna, que impedían demostrarle un poco de afecto.

Con cuidado se deshizo del abrigo y del brazo que le rodeaba, atento de no despertar al rubio, dejándole descansar, acercándose a la ventana mientras se desperezaba para ver con mayor claridad el lago que aun atravesaba el tren por sobre un puente de metal.

Quedaban de camino unos cuanto minutos y los nervios ya comenzaban a hacerse presente en cada resquicio de su cuerpo.

No sabia como reaccionarían los demás cuando le vieran luego de que había prometido no regresar sin ser alguien importante y que generara respeto con tan solo verle.

Al contrario... pensaba que volvía derrotado tan solo para mentirle a su padre y volver a salir a sabiendas de que podría ser la ultima vez.

Por que decir una mentira era fácil y no tenia mayor problema que planearla.. pero mantener esa mentira era el problema. El rubio no estaría ahí para siempre.

Suspiró moviendo un poco su cabello antes de desperezarse totalmente, alejando de su cabeza pensamientos que por el momento no debían preocuparle.

-Buenos dias- murmuró al voltearse y dar en cuenta de que el rubio estaba despierto y se quitaba de encima la ropa con la cual les había cubierto.

-Buenos- murmuró de pie con un poco de sueño y un dolor leve en todo el cuerpo por la mala posición en la que se había quedado. Odiaba dormir en otro parte que no fuera su cómoda cama y eso sin quererlo afectaba su para nada agradable humor.

Pero por esta vez respiró hondo y trato de mostrar una sonrisa al chico que no tenia la culpa.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Shuichi como si leyera los pensamientos de Eiri y quisiera hacerle una de esas bromas crueles que solían salir más de la boca del rubio con verdadera intención, que de la boca del pelirosa que las decía sin querer.

-Solo me duele un poco el cuerpo- Contestó moviendo el cabello hacia otro lado para que no le estorbara la vista.- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias- Eiri asintió acercando para abrir una de las maletas que se encontraba tras Shuichi, sacando de ella una muda nueva de ropa.

Sin pedirle a Shuichi que se volteara y sin muestra de vergüenza comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y quitársela sin mas frente a un chico que observó atónito lo que para el rubio parecía normal. De inmediato volteo el rostro sonrojado cuando Eiri siguió con los pantalones y la demás ropa.

-Faltan 20 minutos para llegar- murmuró Shuichi tratando de entablar una conversación mientras pasaba por aquel bochorno.

-Cuando bajemos no te separes de mi lado –contestó dándose la vuelta mientras abrochaba el zipper de su pantalón viendo divertido como el pelirosa evitaba mirar en su dirección.-Ya termine

-Yoo... me iré a cambiar al baño jejeje-rió nervioso mientras buscaba en su mochila una muda ligera de ropa.

-Puedes hacerlo aquí, prometo no mirar

-Pero...

-Si sales hay peligro de que alguien te vea no, aquí estarás seguro y evitas salir y darme una preocupación a mi.-Shuichi le dio vueltas a la propuesta de Eiri sin ver nada malo en ella. Así que con una sonrisa nerviosa espero que el rubio se diera vuelta.

Este lo hizo luego de unos segundos con las manos en alto como si confirmara que era inocente y que no se había dado cuenta de que el pelirosa solo esperaba que no le observara para cambiarse.

Shuichi cambio su ropa por otra muda limpia mientras formulaba otra pregunta en su cabecita rosa para seguri la conversación... odiaba el silencio! Era tan incomodo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó dándose la vuelta y encontrando al rubio mirándole directamente.

-¿Que hago con respecto a que?- preguntó al tratar de desentenderse de la pregunta que creía había sido formulada al ser pescado espiando.

-Diariamente.. ¿en que trabajas?.- volvió a preguntar sonriendo, a lo que Eiri solo suspiró salvado.

-Escribo.

-¿Escribes?-Shuichi no comprendió bien la escueta respuesta que le había dado Yuki.-Que escribes?

-Novelas –respondió en el mismo tono sentándose nuevamente. Shuichi se sentó frente a él tratando de quedándose quieto unos momentos. Mas su pierna derecha comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo de forma nerviosa provocando que la mirada dorada se fijara en él.

-Pareciera que estas a punto de ser llevado a la horca, cálmate un poco... no te hace bien.

-No puedo evitarlo hace mucho que no venia y.. Supongo que todo será distinto.

-Hace cuanto tiempo? –pregunto interesado en el relato hallando una forma de saber más sobre el pelirosa.

-Ya serán como.. –Shuichi medito- pues será ya medio año, sé que no es mucho pero no se puede evitar que los nervios dejen de moverse aquí –musitó señalando su vientre, para luego quedarse viéndolo con un semblante indescifrable.

-Hay algo que necesito saber para ayudarte.-El pelirosa levanto la mirada de inmediato esperando impaciente luego de un asentimiento que indicaba podía preguntar. Eiri clavo su mirada seria en las orbes violetas- Por que el padre de tu hijo no te acompaña ahora.?

Shuichi tembló involuntariamente desviando la mirada de inmediatamente.

-¿Por que quieres saberlo?

-¿Por que no puedo saberlo? –respondió con otra pregunta el escritor sin quitar la vista de los movimientos nerviosos del chico. Shuichi suspiró volviendo su mirada

-Porque no lo merece, porque hay persona en este mundo que no deberían tener el derecho de ser llamados "papá" –Shuichi le dedico una mirada dolida, como si fuera el rubio el hombre que había despertado todos esos resentimientos, recriminándole- Porque cuando descubrí lo de mi... –Shuichi tomo un poco de aliento- cuando se lo dije no tuvo la valentía siquiera de reconocerlo, de darme apoyo por mísero que fuera, solo necesitaba una muestra de apoyo, pero solo recibí un "es tu problema" y un portazo en la cara..

Eiri permaneció en silencio por el relato y aun más por la mirada que se veía tenia ganas de quebrarse ahí mismo.

Unos toques suaves en la puerta hicieron que la mirada dorada se fijara en ella mientras la violeta lo hacia en la ventana.

-Desayuno? –pregunto la voz de un camarero acercándose bien a la puerta por lo que el sonido fue un poco amortiguado.

-No, gracias –respondió en tono indiferente levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la puerta.

-Quedan cinco minutos para llegar señor- recordó el chico antes de acercarse al siguiente compartimiento para hacer el mismo proceso. El escritor observó por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, asegurándose de que estaban nuevamente solos. Al estar a salvo se acerco con pasos lentos a Shuichi quien aun no le dirigía la mirada.

-Es verdad que hay personas que no lo merecen –musitó tomándole la barbilla para que ambas miradas chocaran- lamento haberte preguntado de esa manera, no era mi intención que te sintiera así, pero recuerda que tampoco hay personas que merecen estar tristes por culpa de otros.. y es mas rescatable aun si tratan de salir adelante.

El pelirosa asintió con un leve rubor en las mejillas por la cercanía, el cual no desapareció al alejarse la mano de su barbilla, advertido por el silbido del tren que indicaba se detendría al llegar ya a su destino.

-Listo? –preguntó el rubio.

Shuichi asintió... aunque muy dentro de él todo dijera lo contrario.

----OO----

Al pasar por un lado de los guardias Shuichi tuvo que esconderse a un lado de Yuki quien disimuladamente cargaba sus maletas y la mochila del chico pelirosa quien luego se camufló con la muchedumbre, hasta que los guardias luego de todo el ajetreo de cuidar la seguridad, desistieron al fin de buscarle.

La estación de trenes esta a reventar de gente que iba y venia, de niños enfundados en trajecitos de viaje que eran llevados de la mano pos sus padres, o de gente joven como él que parecía prepararse para un arduo viaje. También habían personas con aspecto de errantes eternos mientras otros parecían trabajadores en busca de nuevas oportunidades. Para resumir en esa estación de trenes había reunidas una variedad impresionante de diferentes personas.

Shuichi sintió una mano que se apretaba a la suya encontrándose poco después con el dueño de ella que le miraba impasiblemente.

-Muy bien... tu guías. –Shuichi asintió conduciendo al rubio fuera de la estación a través de la muchedumbre, hasta donde una hilera de coches esperaba por pasajeros.

-Podemos tomar un coche hasta casa –explico sonriendo y tomando la mochila que el rubio parecía reacio de entregar- Me siento bien y no estoy invalido como para no poder cargarla- explico sin perder el buen humor- además no hay que preocuparse por el dinero, al llegar a casa pagare con un poco de lo que tengo guardado.

Eiri asintió dejando que el chofer tomara las pocas maletas y las guardara en la parte trasera del coche, para luego abrirle la puerta a Shuichi y a él. Se subió aun un poco aturdido y suspiró cuando este comenzó a andar.

-Espero que estén en casa –susurró Shuichi cuando ya llevaban un poco de camino.- Es un poco complicado hallarlos a todos sino están allí- explico al ver la mirada de incomprensión en el rostro de Yuki- Es verdad! Ni siquiera te he dicho!.

-Que cosa? –pregunto el escritor al sentirse incomodo. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaban a punto de revelarle algo sin saber si reaccionar bien o mal.

-Mi casa! Bueno la casa de mi padre... es enorme.. es mas bien un fundo grandísimo.. jejeje cuando era pequeño siempre me perdía.. bueno es que mi sentido de la orientación no es lo que se dice muy bueno así que generalmente tenia que colgar cartelitos para acordarme a donde llevaba cada puerta... –rió de forma baja para luego recordar que debía seguir con su relato- es verdad, lo que sucede es que si no están en casa tendremos que esperar fuera hasta que lleguen.

-Todos trabajan en tu casa?

-Sip, todos de esta forma es más fácil y no se necesita más dinero para trabajadores además...-Shuichi detuvo su relato cuando el coche dio un salto tras otro, hasta que el ruido del de las ruedas les hizo temer que el coche no resistiría el camino.

El chofer de manera rápida se bajó para ver el desperfecto mientras era seguido por el rubio quien también sabia de estas cosas. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y miradas a las ruedas se dirigieron a la parte de atrás.

Shuichi observó todo en silencio hasta que vio como Eiri volvía para comunicarle que no estaba la herramienta necesaria para cambiar la rueda por lo la pedirían en una de las casas por las que habían pasado. Asintió cuando los dos hombre emprendieron la marcha de forma callada y apurada.

Luego de unos minutos y de haber inspeccionado el coche y las afueras unas 7 veces, sacó de su mochila la libreta de canciones y comenzó a garabatear otras tantas frases que se le venían a la cabeza, tachando otras y remarcando las que más le gustaban.

Pero como era inevitable el silencio y el estar solo hacían que su aburrimiento fuera aun mayor que antes. ¿Donde quedaba la casa a donde habían ido a buscar la herramienta? ¿Y porque no había ido él con el rubio? ¿Que acaso tenia que obligatoriamente quedarse allí?.. ¿No seria que querían estar solos...?diablos! Y que le importaba a él si eso es lo que querían!...

Suspiró...

Estaba mal pensar así... Sí, estaba siendo muy irracional y los celos le estaban llevando a pensar en esas cosas. Y sí, estaba celoso! Algo que jamás hacia era mentirse a si mismo y sabia que lo que se revolvía en su interior eran esos sentimientos... Pero los celos no eran lo que le enfadaba.. bueno si! Pero no!... –tomo aire y se relajo- le molestaba sentir celos del rubio porque eso significaba solo una cosa... y eso si que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo!. Eiri estaba siendo muy amable con él.. pero no sentía nada más, solo era un mero acuerdo que les beneficiaba a ambos.

Bajo el vidrio del coche para que entrara aire y para poder dejar que su cuerpo se relajara ante la sensación de celos que no solo traía un mal sabor de boca sino también una rigidez a su cuerpo.

Diablos... que podía hacer?.. apoyo su barbilla en el brazo que salía de la ventana del coche, fijando su vista en el bosque frente a él.

Se quedó en esta posición varios minutos... por que tenía esos sentimientos..?

-Oe...

El rubio no le había dado ninguna ilusión ni nada! Eso es lo que más le molestaba.. Él, Shuichi Shindou, no tenía porque sentir algo por Yuki Eiri...

-Oe!

Dibalos! Diablos, diablos!

-Oe!

-¡¿Que!-Shuichi salió de su trance con el grito que le habían dado, sorprendiéndose un poco por este y por encontrar a otra persona en el camino.

-Hola! Er... Disculpa que te interrumpa en tus meditaciones pero estoy un poco perdido... mm sabrías decirme en que lugar de este mapa me encuentro?... es que soy un poco despistado y no me acostumbro a este lugar.

Shuichi observó el rostro del viajero y luego el mapa, para volver al rostro del viajero.. y luego al mapa.

-He?...claro... Mira tú estas aquí.. –Explico el cantante mientras el viajero se le hacia un tanto conocido.. pero.. ¿donde lo había visto antes? No le dio importancia y termino por dar las indicaciones necesarias al pelinegro.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos luego de un momento y tras darse un coscorrón por lo olvidadizo agradeció al pelirosa haciéndole una leve reverencia.

-Gracias, por cierto –meditó- te ves cansado... –sacó de su mochila un poco de agua y se la dio al pelirosa quien agradeció- de nada... oye.. ¿Qué esperas aquí en medio del camino?-Shuichi le miró como si no se hubiese entendido la pregunta pero luego respondió.

-La rueda se pinchó.. y fueron a buscar una herramienta para poder arreglar el coche.. y a mi me dejaron aquí – recalcando esto ultimo con un poco de rencor y celos- ¿Y tú?.

-Solo vengo de hacer las compras- Shuichi ahora reparó en la gran mochila que traía el chico en la espalda pero que al parecer no le molestaba en nada- bueno gracias ya me voy, my honey debe estar esperándome.

Shuichi se despidió del pelinegro que irremediablemente le recordaba a alguien.. pero por más que trataba no podía saber quien. Mismo pelinegro que ahora se perdía por el mar de árboles hacia la zona donde el festival de cada año se situaba.

Al volver la vista hacia el camino encontró a lo lejos la silueta de el rubio y el chofer quienes traían la herramienta y volvían en el mismo silencio en el que se habían marchado. De manera rápida cambiaron la rueda y reemprendieron el viaje de manera callada.

Eiri aunque notó el cambio en la actitud del pelriosa prefirió no preguntar nada y esperar a que llegaran al hogar de Shuichi, para enterarse a que se debía el cambio.

---OO----

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Shuichi al cerrar la puerta del taxi y volver la vista al gran fundo que observaba Yuki, que se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista, dando un paso en el sendero que comunicaba la entrada de madera con una casa enorme.

Shuichi caminó seguido del rubio por dicho caminillo, emocionado olvidando un poco su molestia y sus celos, tomando la mano de Yuki en un acto de nerviosismo que fue respondidos con un suave apretón que indicaba que todo saldría bien.

Suspiró fuerte al estar ya a unos pasos de entrar en la casa listo, al parecer, para anunciar su llegada.

-Ya estoy en casa! –gritó en las puertas abiertas de la casa dejando caer la mochila con aire cansado. Luego de unos momento se escuchó un trote que venía a toda velocidad hacia donde los dos esperaban.

Eiri tuvo el impulso de moverse hacia un lado cuando la bola de pelos blancos apareció en su vista y fue a dar sobre el pelirosa quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo con la "cosa" encima.

-Jajaja yo también te extrañe Blanqui-Black! pero deja que me pare –pedía Shuichi al gran perro ovejero sobre él que no hacia más que lamerle la cara y mover la cola con gran rapidez. Por la misma puerta por donde había aparecido el perro apareció una niña de cabello castaño a quien se le ilumino el rostro al ver a Shuichi tendido en el suelo.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó acercándose un poco más.

-¡Maiko! –gritó a lo que la niña se tiro literalmente sobre él abrazándolo fuerte mientras el can se hacia un lado sin dejar de mover la cola.

-Te extrañe mucho! ¿Por que no enviaste un telegrama.. o una llamada? Eres cruel! –se quejó con una sonrisa realmente contenta de que su hermano estuviera de vuelta.

-Lo siento Maiko, prometo no volver a hacer ¿si?

-Mmm o.k.. ¿he? – la niña reparó por primera vez desde que había saltado sobre su hermano, en el hombre rubio que miraba la escena en silencio y quien le dirigía una mirada desconfiada al perro quien extrañamente hacia lo mismo. Shuichi le indicó con un asentimiento que se presentara.

-Maiko Shindou hermana de Shuichi, mucho gusto- Saludó haciendo una reverencia sin perder la sonrisa.

-Yuki Eiri, prometido de Shuichi –saludó, devolviendo la reverencia, notando el leve sonrojo en el rostro del nombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿prometido? ¿Te vas a casar hermano? –preguntó volteando a verlo- que bien! ¿Y cuando? ¿como?.. jooo ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo- murmuró un hombre apoyado en la puerta, de mirada severa, que había pasado desapercibido por los otros tres, presentes y que analizaba al pelirosa.

Shuichi observó al hombre sin expresión en su rostro, alcanzando solo a murmurar.

-Papá...

Continuara

(Muchas gracias a Min que me relato la pelicula y lo más importante nn!)

Nada que decir del capitulo nn ya está más claro como evolucionan las cosas ne, y disculpen si demore pero el pc me borro buena parte del capitulov.v... pero no importa ya está todo arreglado. Y espero no demorar con el otro.. y es que con la escuela.. me quedan amm 28 días de clases para salir definitivamente.. así que seguro estaré con mucho trabajo pero de todas formas habrá que actualizar oke? Eso! Cuídense mucho!

**Killua89**: Hii nn Pues me demore un poquito con la actualización ne? Jos es que la escuela y que el pc te borre el cap ¬¬.. es el como! Pero no importa ya actualice, Pues como ves ya no falta nada para que Yuki se presente frente al papá de Shu.. ahh va a quedar la grande.. x.x a ver como salen de esta.. jajaja.. buuu eres cruel ¬¬ no me dejas quitar el lemon.. v.v oke supongo que no podré quitarlo así que se queda n.n aunque ni idea de donde lo voy a poner xD eso! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nn!

**Dark –san86**: Hai! Pero si Yuki no es frió! Es un cubito de hielo al sol! XD ne seguro que tú te diste cuenta y Shu-chan no de que estuvo muy cera de cierto monje ne?.. ahh este niño despistado v.v ya creo que en el próximo cap saldrán al fin Tat y Ryu así que no hay que desesperar oke? (Imagina si Yuki deja frito a Shu con un beso.. que hará con otras cosa.. xDD.. seré perver) nn así que eso! No comas ansias que el Ryu x Tat ya viene

Iserith: xD Quizás la ancianita haga más de las suyas--- mm aunque es difícil pero no imposible nn, menos mal que te cayo bien. He? O.o pero yo no quise decir nada con eso.. si las cosas se hacen difíciles para ellos no va a ser mi culpa.. todo culpa de.. amm.. de.. bueno un poco mi culpa nada más nn. Espero que te haya llegado el link del fan art oke? Cuídate y gracias!

**Morichan20000**: Haii! Es esa la peli me la han contado entera al fin.. aunque no creo que termine igual xD... jooo si ya no saco el lemon.. casi me golpean por hacerlo xD así que mejor lo recapacite nn y tratare de hacer más escenas tiernas oke? Muchas gracias por leer!

**Nadesiko**: nn Haiii al fin se como se llama! Pensé en cambiarle de nombre al fic.. pero así suena mejor ne?.. haii v.v que no voy a sacar el lemon.. pero es que ustedes no entienden que mi mentecita inocente.. (xD) no sabe como hacer esas cosas!

**Yuki-Uesugi**: Jajajaja Yuki no está raro solo es la falta de cosas con las cuales mosquearse nn , pero en el fondo sigue siendo el Yuki todo kawai que me gusta hacer aunque claro ya tendrá sus rabietas xD, se casan o no se casan? He ahí el dilema nn

**Aika Asakura**: Ammm deja ver si nos quedan Yukis como ese.. creo que la demanda es un poco alta están agotados v.v, pero apenas nos lleguen te mando uno oke?. Quien es el papá. Shu no quiere decir, le gusta torturarnos con la duda así que hay que esperar para saber como es y quien es nn, Ryu y Tat salen al fin en el siguiente capitulo! Así que la espera ya no se hará mas larga.. jajajaja y todas las dudad que tiene se contestaran en los siguientes cap. Lamento haber demorado tantísimo pero ya esta todo solucionado nn solo con un poco de tiempo más saldrá el siguiente capitulo oke? Muchas gracias por leer nn!


	5. D

Perdón, perdón el atraso y por no poder contestar por única vez los reviews pero me pondré al día en el siguiente cap. Muchas gracias por esperar (Mas de cinco meses en que estoy pensando!) y no se preocupen que el fic estará listo a fin de año

--OO--

Papá?

Yuki volteo para ver al hombre en el lumbral de la puerta que miraba de forma seria y fija a Shuichi, quien con la vista baja se limito a asentir.

Eiri no podía entender como dos personas tan diferentes podían ser familiares. La mirada de Shuichi generalmente estaba llena de vida y producía una paz inmensa, pero el otro hombre producía una sensación de desasosiego y rudeza.

-Así que te piensas casar sin ni siquiera haber presentado al pretendiente antes?

-Yo.. lo siento es que

-Bueno es típica en ti esa actitud impulsiva no es que esperara otra cosa en realidad – El hombre observó entonces al rubio que no quitaba su mirada del pelirosa.- Inserte nombre padre de Shuichi.

Eiri volteo el rostro para encararle, sin mostrar un ápice de temor.

-Yuki Eiri...

-Cuñado! –Gritó Maiko dejando ir al perro que comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de Shuichi –Pero pasemos! Pasemos! Seguro la abuela quiere ver como esta mi hermano y querrá conocerte, anda Shu deja a Blanqui tranquilo y ven conmigo. –La castaña tomo la mano de su hermano y sin esperar respuesta lo tiro hacia dentro de la gran casa. El padre de Shu siguió varios minutos parado junto a Eiri en el mismo lugar, bajo un silencio tenso y desesperante.

-No le hagas daño- Musitó dando por terminada la presentación el padre del novio, dándose la media vuelta y entrando en la casa.

-Espero no hacerle más daño que usted- Respondió el escritor aunque el hombre si es que le escucho no respondió

--OO---

Shuichi sentía como todo el calor de su cuerpo subía a sus mejillas de forma burbujeante. No sabia si al moverse pasaría a tocar el otro cuerpo junto a él en la cama.

Porque si, a un lado de Shuichi, y para ser mas exactos a 7,5 cm de su cuerpo se hallaba dormido Yuki Eiri.

¿Como habían llegado a un acto tan comprometedor?

_Pues bien, resulto ser que la abuela del pelirosa había quedado demasiado encantada con el rubio , ante la desaprobatoria mueca del padre, por lo que enseguida lo había hecho entrar como uno más de la familia. Sin preguntar absolutamente nada había llegado a la conclusión de que se casarían y que si Eiri no tenia el dinero como para mantener una familia (que ella esperaba fuera bastante numerosa) podría trabajar en el campo. inserte segunda mirada desaprobatoria._

_Luego de una agradable cena, la abuela de Shuichi le había contado al rubio un poco de la historia de la familia. Su esposo en estos momentos se encontraba haciéndose un chequeo en el centro de la ciudad, por su corazón que se había debilitado luego de la muerte de su hija, la madre de Shuichi. También a provecho de contarle algunas cosas de como funcionaba la vida en ese lugar, desde muy temprano, antes que saliera el sol, hasta muy tarde, cuando ya casi se extinguían las luces de la velas._

_Así también se intereso por la vida del escritor, quien tuvo que contar un poco más de su familia ocultando lo suficiente el motivo real de su viaje, creando a cambio un encuentro lo bastante romántico entre Shuichi y él, haciendo que el pelirosa se sonrojara por cada una de las cosas que salía de su boca ante la sonrisa picara y suave que solo ellos entendían._

_-Muy bien-Había dicho la abuela cuando ya todos estaban en el comedor- Es hora de ir a dormir ne?.- Shuichi fue el primero en comprender lo que eso significaba y rojo de vergüenza había bajado la cabeza sin decir nada._

_-No! Sobre mi cadáver vas a hacer eso abuela- Había dicho el padre de Shuichi mirando fulminante a la agradable señora que sonreía tranquilamente._

_-Hacer que? –Había preguntado de manera baja Eiri, sin entender tremendo alboroto por irse a dormir. Quizás, pensó, el padre de Shuichi no quería que durmiera en esa casa._

_-Pero cuando tu te casaste con mi hija no hubo ninguna protesta de tu parte querido.- Con solo esa frase el padre de Shuichi no pudo menos que sonrojarse un poco, mirando después a todos los presentes de manera fulminante, saliendo de allí sin acotar nada más.- Bien- dijo la abuela dirigiéndose a Shuichi y a Eiri- Ahora pueden ir a dormir que nadie los molestara._

_-Si es molestia para ustedes que yo duerma en esta casa puedo ir a un sitio cercano y..._

_-Nada, nada, nada de eso!- Había acotado Maiko sonriendo a un lado de su abuela- Ustedes dormirán en esta casa, bajo el mismo techo, en la misma habitación .. y de hecho en la misma cama –mirada inocente. Shuichi bajo aun más la cabeza mientras Eiri esperaba algún tipo de explicación._

_-Es una tradición familiar, los novios deben pasar todas las noches en la misma cama antes del matrimonio. Es como si se tratara de probar sus buenas intenciones –La mujer sonrió ante las mirada del rubio que no pudo menos que sonreír._

_-S-si... pe-pero sino quieres llevar a cabo esa tradición, no hay problema-Susurró Shuichi levantando apenas la vista para que su sonrojo no fuera demasiado notorio.-Es normal y puedes rechazarla cuando quieras._

_-Oh.. no, por mi esta bien Shu-chan, no puedo ser tan majadero con tu abuela, verdad?- Esta solo asintió a las palabras del escritor entendiendo cuanta vergüenza le daba a su nieto el pasar las noches con el rubio, signo inequívoco de que algo mas que gustar había entre ellos, aunque también ocultaban algo... Bueno, bueno si había amor a ella los secretos poco le importaban._

_Se acerco a su pobre nieto rojo de vergüenza , besándole la frente y llevándose de allí a Maiko quien le siguió sin rechistar, dejando solos a Shuichi y a Eiri._

_-E-Etto... si.. bueno.. emmmm.. yo si.. si vamos?- Pregunto el pelirosa sin esperar respuesta atravesando el salón con su mochila a cuestas dejando que el rubio le siguiera por los pasillos y salones, cada cual decorada para una ocasión especial, hasta que Shuichi se detuvo frente a una puerta alejada de salones y otras habitaciones. Miró de reojo al rubio y luego abrió la puerta dejándole a este ver una amplia cama matrimonial, un tocador, dos mueblecillos a cada costado de la cama, un amplio ventanal y una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño._

_-Bien... –Había empezado a decir Shuichi, cuando Eiri cerro la puerta a su espaldas, causándole al pelirosa aun mas nervios.- Si quieres yo puedo dormir en el suelo, aun lado.. de.. de la chimenea y tú.._

_-Nada de eso._

_-Q-Qué?_

_-Tú dormiras en la cama y yo a un lado de la chimenea, eso me parece mucho mas justo además tu estas en una situación delicada._

_-Pero no estoy enfermo! -_

_-Pero estas embarazado y esa es una razón mas que suficiente.- El rubio le dedico una mirada determinante antes de tender una manta sobre el piso a un lado de la chimenea. Shuichi comprendio que no sacaria de su idea al cabezotas del rubio por lo que con rapidez se fue al baño de la habitación colocandose su pijama azulado, volviendo a la cama y acostandose comodamente, cerrando los ojos para dormir... O al menos eso pretendia, pues al momento se volteo un poco para ver como Eiri traba de hacer lo mismo aunque con menos resultados._

_Quizas el suelo estaba muy duro... o quizas estaba muy frio y despues de todo Eiri habia sido muy amable con el..._

_Se volteo hacia el otro lado, tratando de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza pero maldiciendose volvio a fijar su vista en el rubio que miraba fijamente el techo sin poder dormir._

_Tragando todo el orgullo y vergüenza que tenia tomo aire, sentandose sobre la cama._

_-Ano... Yuki... no prefieres dormi aqui en la cama?_

_-Te dije que no voy a quitartela a ti para acostarme yo.-Musito sin mirarle aun._

_-Pero podemos dormir los dos aqui, la cama es lo.. lo suficientemente grande... _

_-..._

_-Además el suelo esta duro y frio y mañana amanezaras con un dolor feo en el cuello y..._

_-Esta bien, pero no quiero quejas despues Shuichi.- El pelirosa sonrió, negando efusivamente_

_-No habra quejas!._

Y asi habian llegado a tan vergonsoza situación...

Shuichi se acomodo un poco más en bajo las mantas mirando el perfil del rubio tratando de que sus ojos no se cerraran. Suspiro mientras el sueño le invadía, preguntándose que tipo de persona podía calar hondo en un hombre como el.

--OO--

A la mañana siguiente Eiri despertó por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse bruscamente. Con pesadez se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba solo para ir a golpear suavemente la puerta del baño tomando el pomo de la puerta sin poder abrirla.

-Shuichi?

Espero la contestación del otro lado pero nada se escucho a excepción de un quejido lo que preocupo un poco más si era posible al rubio.

-Shuichi

- Hai..?

-Estas bien?- Eiri dejo de afirmar el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver la cara de un ruborizado Shuichi.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

-Mhh... -El rubio estuvo tentado a pronunciar un "yo no estaba preocupado solo me despertaste" pero notando el estado del pelirosa prefirió callárselo. Shuichi por su lado siguió afirmando esa sonrisa, bajando la vista y jugando con sus pies.- Te sentías mal por tu embarazo? -La mirada violeta se fijo entonces en la dorada que aprecio como sus mejillas se encendían aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Yo... de hecho... estoy bien, solo me sentía un poco ahogado.- Eiri asintió caminado hacia la cama donde había pasado la noche, dispuesto a dormir un par de horas mas antes de que amaneciera, cerrando los ojos.

-Si te sientes muy mal procura pedirme ayuda.- Shuichi asintió mientras caminaba hacia el escritor, sonriendo perversamente mientras subía sobre la cama gateando hasta quedar sobre el rubio.

-De hecho... comienzo a sentirme ahogado nuevamente- Las manos del pelirosa vagaron por el pecho firma del rubio sobresaltándolo de inmediato haciéndolo merecedor de una mirada llena de desaprobación.

-Pero que...? –Antes de decir algo más los labios del pelirosa estaban sobre los suyos moviéndose lentamente al igual que su cuerpo que se acomodaba mejor, apoyando ambas rodillas a los costados del rubio. Un gemido suave y ronco se escapo de la boca de Shuichi cuando bajaba su mano por el cuerpo firme llegando hasta el borde de un nada apretado pantalón de dormir, sin encontrar nada además de eso sonriéndole coqueto al rubio.

-Ni siquiera lo ah!... deja.. mmm! Eso.. –Pidió cuando la mano de Shuichi apretó salvajemente su miembro acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo aun dentro del pantalón, jadeando contra los otros labios que permanecían abiertos e inertes sin palabra alguna que supiera brotar de ellos.

La sangre del rubio se junto en un punto especifico al ver como Shuichi bajaba el pantalón de pijama al mismo tiempo que su otra mano bajaba hasta alcanzar sus pantalones, retirándolos a base de manotazos, mostrándole su erección ya húmeda.

-Yuki... – Y si las imágenes del cuerpo de Shuichi no eran suficientes, si lo eran esos gemidos entrecortados que soltaba el pelirosa que se acomodaba para rozar ambos miembros goteantes, arqueando su cuerpo de forma felina – Yuki...

Si, podía escucharlo por el resto de la vida sin cansarse

-Yukiii... –mmm y ese cuerpo moviendo sobre el suyo.. si tan solo fuera un poco mas allá y se sentara sobre su hinchado miembro –Yuki! Yuki!

-Que?- Pronto la imagen mental de un Shuichi sobre su cuerpo se vio borrada por un Shuichi que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, visiblemente jadeante y con la boca lavada. Eiri parpadeo varias veces tratando de encontrar el punto en que su mente le llevo a esa fantasía con el pelirosa.

-Yuki, llevo cinco minutos preguntadote si te sientes bien... –Shuichi le toco la frente, pasándola luego por sus mejillas- Pareces un poco afiebrado-. Eiri un poco más recompuesto de su visión le alejo con naturalidad, escondiendo el sonrojo tras sus cabellos rubios.

-Como estas tú? –Pregunto volteándose y sintiendo incomodidad en su entrepierna

-Bien, creo que tuve un poco de nauseas, pero apenas si han sido por el olor a huevos fritos de la abuela.

-Mmmm

-Es mejor que bajemos ahora a desayunar antes de que venga la abuela, así después del desayuno iremos al pueblo por algo de información, si? –Eiri asintió mientras Shuichi sonría tomando algo de ropa llevándola hacia el baño. Su cuerpo cayo sobre la cama, cansado.

Él debía tener una sola cosa en la mente, y esa era la búsqueda del latoso pelinegro de su hermano. La atracción que comenzaba a sentir por Shuichi se acabaría en el mismo momento en que diera con su hermano.

O al menos ese era el plan.


End file.
